


Drabbles!

by blackPlague



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic abuse, even though its v brief, most are fluff, then suddenly levi and erwin are less than perfect??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackPlague/pseuds/blackPlague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some requests I've written. Ratings will vary with chapters. (1-5 are G, 6 is T&Up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean/Marco, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean can't sleep.

Jean wakes up with Marco's name on his lips. This is the sixth time this week he's had a dream about losing him and it's turning out to be the worst week of his life. 

He looks over at Marco's sleeping form, bathed in the blue-gray light of the moon. His freckles are like stars and he aches to touch the constellations on them. 

Marco's nose scrunches up at whatever he's dreaming about and it makes Jean smile. As much as he wishes he could burrow back into Marco's arms, he knows better by now. He won't be getting much sleep tonight.

So with a heavy heart and heavier eyelids, he stands up from the bed carefully and shuffles out of their bedroom. 

The old couch creaks when he sits on it and the only thing on TV is infomercials. He watches, half-asleep, and considers buying the mini-doughnut maker onscreen. 

He's in a half conscious state up until the moment he feels arms around his waist. It shocks him awake, like cold water over his head. He's tense, then he realizes the warmth and familiarity behind those arms. He goes lax. 

He feels the arms tighten and Marco's breath on his neck. Jean doesn't need to say anything anymore. Marco talks for both of them.

"I know these nightmares are bad but I'm still here," He whispers. "They're just nightmares, they aren't real. I'm here and I'm alive and that's all that matters." 

Jean suppresses a shiver. It always feels so _real_ , the loss and the desperation of seeing Marco lifeless in front of him. 

But then he's here, warm and so _alive_ that Jean almost cries out of the sheer joy. Marco is here and alive and _his_. It makes his blood thrum in his veins. Marco is _here_. They both are, together, have been for most of their lives. From best friends to lovers and now, engaged. 

Well, they will be if Jean ever has the guts to take the little blue box out of his sock drawer. 

(Marco's already seen it.

He will totally say yes.)

For now, they fall asleep to the artificial light of the TV, both warm and safe. 

Jean doesn't have nightmares anymore. 


	2. Erwin/Levi, domestic life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life.

It's a nightly thing.  
  
Erwin sits on the bed, legs crossed, and reviewing some final paperwork while Levi rests his head on Erwin's thigh, reading. Tonight it's Vonnegut and Erwin lays his palm on Levi's chest, thumb stroking absentmindedly.  
  
When they sleep, Levi fits perfectly in the space between Erwin's arms. They tangle into each other, Levi hogging sheets and Erwin curling up into the smaller man, leeching off heat.  
  
Levi always wakes up earlier than Erwin and he makes them both breakfast. It's always something different and delicious, and Levi doesn't even need to be awake at this hour. He works from home, but Erwin has an hour drive ahead of him, with traffic.   
  
Levi still wakes up earlier every single time. And every single time, he makes Erwin breakfast, and packs him lunch.   
  
They rarely switch dinner duties, seeing as Erwin cooks "Like you've got hot sauce on your fingers, everything is so goddamned _spicy_ ," Levi grumbles. "If it were up to you, you'd put hot sauce on chocolate cake."  
  
Erwin shoot him a lopsided smirk. "Actually, I've heard that spice does wonders for chocolate."  
  
Levi glares. "Just don't you dare touch my cooking with any of that stupid texan hot sauce you bought."  
  
Erwin almost frowns but obliges. It's delicious anyway.   
  
At night, they're back on the bed, Levi's head on Erwin's thigh, reading Hemingway.   
  
When Levi reaches over to turn off the light, Erwin stops him and pulls him into a deep kiss. Levi pulls back, breathless.   
  
"What was that for?" He asks.   
  
Erwin crinkles his eyes, smiles warmly. "Thank you."  
  
Levi smiles back tentatively. They press their foreheads together, eyes half-lidded and just so _expressive_.  
  
Erwin says, "I love you."  
  
Levi says, "I love you, too."  
  
The bed is somehow warmer that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going 2 add more...... but that would... defeat the purpose., of a drabble.....
> 
>  
> 
> ha BYE


	3. Erwin/Levi, post-fight cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin hates himself so much in this moment.

Erwin can still hear the sound of glass breaking against the wall. 

He clenches his eyes shut and regrets a thousand times over ever laying a hand on Levi. He cringes just thinking about. 

He finds himself cold and sleepless in this too-big bed, only occupying a sliver of it out of shame and disgrace. The argument had gotten way out of hand and Erwin regrets every second of it. He replays it again and again in his head, mentally chastising himself for his shouting and harsh words. 

This was their worst argument to date. Words had been thrown like knives and they’d both walked away bloody and bruised. 

Erwin winces as the sound of his palm hitting Levi’s face replays in his mind. He’d regretted the action the moment he did it, remembers the way Levi’s eyes had flashed with betrayal. 

He grinds his teeth.  _Stupid, moron, stupid, idiot,_ the words play through his head, reminding him of his mistakes. 

He hears a sigh and a ruffle of sheets as Levi moves on his side of the bed. 

"I can hear you thinking over here," Levi notes quietly. Erwin stays silent.  

Levi sighs again. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I should have talked to you earlier and not said such harsh things." 

Erwin still doesn't acknowledge his words. 

"C'mere." Levi tries again. "C'mere, I'm cold."  

 A beat passes.  

 "Erwin." 

 Erwin turns onto his back. 

 "I forgive you," Levi says.  

 Erwin's head snaps in his direction. "You shouldn't," he whispers brokenly.  

 "Yeah, well, I do." Levi's words are determined. "Now get over here, it is freezing." 

 Erwin reluctantly shuffles his way toward Levi. They meet halfway and Levi drapes the covers over both of them. Erwin is hesitant to touch Levi, afraid that his hands would hurt the man again. 

 Levi is having none of it. He snuggles up to Erwin's chest, laying his head on the collarbone, listening to his breathing.  

 Erwin is stiff in his arms.  

 "Erwin," Levi tries. "I said you're forgiven." 

 "I hurt you," comes Erwin's hushed declaration. It comes out broken and jagged, the edges poking at Levi. 

 "I'm fine," he assures Erwin. "We're fine. We're going to get through this, okay? We can talk about this calmly now that everything that needed to be said has been said. Now shut up and cuddle me." 

 A few minutes and a soothing thumb across Erwin's arm later, the man melts and curls up around Levi. His eyes are clenched shut, still stewing in his guilt.  

 "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." Erwin mumbles. "I love you, I'm sorry." 

 Levi presses a hard kiss to Erwin's lips, who returns it tentatively. He ignores the throbbing pain in his cheek and snuggles back into Erwin's arms.  

 Frost gathers on the window and Levi thinks they'll be okay, for now. 

 


	4. Nagisa/Rei, first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is upset but luckily, Rei knows what to do.

Rei is having a weird night.

Nagisa had burst into his house at 8:30 PM on Saturday declaring "Movie night!" It was definitely not an evening he expected.

After a particularly boring romcom that Nagisa was all too thrilled to watch, Rei looks over expecting to see wide eyes and a smile that says "Another, Rei-chan, let's see another!" but he is met with sad eyes and a slumped figure that could not _possibly_ belong to the cheerful blonde that he sees every day. So Rei scoots over to Nagisa's side of the couch, shuffling quietly and asking "What's wrong?"

Nagisa's head shoots up, doing an impressive mimicry of a startled deer. After a few seconds to process what he's heard, he shakes his head, "No Rei-chan, everything is fine. D'you wanna watch another?" And he gestures over to the TV weakly.

Rei shakes his head. "Are you sure you're aright? "

Nagisa nods again and cracks a fake smile that Rei could spot a mile away. 

Rei doesn't budge, though. He stays by Nagisa's side, staring at the boy while the DVD's menu repeats.

Nagisa sighs frustratedly. " _Fine,_ Rei-chan, you're so ruthless."

Rei almost smirks.

"Alright well, truth is..." Nagisa gulps. "It's just one of those nights, y'know? One of those nights where I get sad all over and just need a friend, okay?"

Rei swallows thickly. He's never been the best at dealing with other people's sadness (let alone his own) so this is uncharted territory for him.

It's at this moment that he feels a warmth press up against his right arm, fingers tight on his bicep, cheek against his shoulder.

"I'm just glad that Rei-chan is here for me." Nagisa closes his eyes and rubs his face on Rei's shoulder.

Rei tenses. Physical contact is... not his thing but if it's what Nagisa needs in this moment then he'll give it to him. He indulges the boy's ministrations as his fingers dance up and down Rei's arm.

Rei makes a split second decision and shifts toward Nagisa. The blonde makes a face as his pillow moves away but he is greeted by Rei's kind eyes and strong arms as he takes Nagisa into them, hugging the boy tight to his chest. Nagisa responds enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Rei's midsection and nuzzling into his chest.

Nagisa starts shaking, then. A dry sob rips out of his chest and lodges itself into Rei's, making him tighten his grip.

"T-thank you, Rei-chan." He hears Nagisa stutter.

Rei just nods. They stay like this for a while, long enough for the TV to go dark.

Nagisa sniffles and pulls back. Rei is taken with him, looks into his sad eyes. He analyzes the situation and decides the best course of action.

He kisses Nagisa.

It's a chaste kiss, a dry press of lips that Nagisa is all too shocked by. Rei thinks that he's made a mistake in his calculations, that this is a mistake but then—Nagisa kisses back.

The boy responds eagerly—like he does with everything—but he keeps it small and sweet, just enough for both of them.

When he pulls back, Rei's eyes are clenched shut and his face is bright red. Nagisa swallows a chuckle and presses back into Rei's chest.

"Thank you, Rei-chan."

Rei blinks and wraps his arms around the boy again. They fall asleep like that.

Rei wakes up with drool on his shirt.


	5. Erwin/Levi, sick Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is sick. Levi copes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another tumblr anon request. i get a lot of those.

Levi peeks around the corner of his and Erwin's room as Erwin sneezes hard. He cringes as he hears sniffling and a nose being blown.  

There are germs _everywhere_ in that room now. Levi's first instinct is to run for the hills as fast as he can— but apparently, he forgot to mention to take the "In sickness" part out of their vows so now, he's stuck with a germy room and a sick Erwin. Oh joy. 

Said disease-ridden mongrel sneezes again, this time accentuating the end with a hearty cough. Levi shivers and braces himself. He's got a steaming hot bowl of soup with Erwin's name on it—as well as about a dozen cough-suppressing, immune-system aiding, anti-biotic medicines on hand. He's pretty sure half of these don't work on the common cold but whatever, better safe than sorry. He walks into the room, surgical mask tight around his nose and mouth

Erwin's watery smile at him is cut short almost immediately by another round of coughing. Levi hopes his cringe goes unnoticed. 

He sits on the edge of the bed farthest from the germs and pushes the  tray of goods in Erwin's direction. Erwin sniffles and pulls it closer, examining what it contains. He takes the soup in his dumb, germy hands and smiles a dumb, germy, _grateful_ smile that Levi has an instinct to either kiss or punch off, he's not sure which right now. 

He stays there until Erwin finishes the soup so he can push the cocktail of cough-suppressant, sinus-clearing, chock-full-o'-vitamin-C liquids down his throat. So maybe he mixed a little sleep aid in there too, big deal. Erwin hasn't slept properly so it's for his own good, honest. It's not like Levi's going to sanitize the entire room while Erwin is sleeping, no way, that's an absurd notion. 

Erwin smiles again and Levi subconsciously moves towards him. "Thank you." He says, all happy smiles and red nose, bloodshot eyes. _Goddamn it, even now, he's still gorgeous,_ Levi thinks. He's an arms reach away.

With an agility that would make even a healthy man jealous, Erwin pulls Levi in for a chaste kiss over the ridiculous surgical mask he's wearing. Levi lingers before he realizes what he's doing. He pulls back and scrunches his nose up at the germy intrusion. "Blech," he says, half heartedly. 

Erwin smiles again. His eyes feel heavy and he's suddenly dizzy with sleep. He is 100% sure that Levi put something in his medicine. He lies down and gestures for Levi to join him. Levi hesitates but obliges, staying on his side of the bed, leaving a bubble of ungerminess between them. Erwin stretches his arm out to stroke at Levi's face but he falls short and the arm drops into the no man's land between them. 

He's not sure but he thinks Levi grabs his hand right before he falls asleep.

(Levi showers after that. He also scrubs the room down with bleach and considers burning the bedsheets. Then he showers again. 

He still gets sick two days later.)


	6. Erwin/Levi, domestic dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi VS Erwin. FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this in a folder for months it's ridiculous. last request for a while. 
> 
> two anons requested an eruri domestic fight, so here i am.
> 
> kind of a prelude to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/973452/chapters/1922040)?? only not??? because i suck at continuity

Levi gets home in a bad mood. Work has been terrible and terrifying for all involved, including, but not limited to: Auruo misplacing an _entire shipment_ which took ten times the normal amount of footwork and handholding, and Gunter stapling his tie to his hand. Levi doesn't even want to think about that one.

He drags himself up the stairs (exhausted and still on edge from everything that's gone wrong) and into the apartment, everything is just _wrong_.

Levi sees the state of the kitchen, sees stupid Mr. Perfect-Hair Erwin sitting on the couch, watching TV, acting as if nothing's wrong. When everything is wrong.

His kitchen, his blessed, _beloved_ kitchen. It is not like Levi left it this morning and he knows Erwin didn't mean to clean it up at any moment. Erwin looks back at Levi and smiles this little smile that makes Levi's blood boil.

"Good afternoon!" Erwin chirps. "How was work?"

Levi clenches his fists, grits his teeth; doesn't answer. He sets about to cleaning the kitchen to a near spotless finish. Again. For the third time today.

Erwin senses the mood immediately. But, of course, being Erwin, he doesn't retreat. He just advances on, towards Levi, who is now fiercely scrubbing a plate in the sink.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asks in a soft voice.

Levi scrubs the plate harder. Stupid, _goddamn_ —

"Tell me."

He bares his teeth at the sink, grips the plate tighter.

Erwin's hand ghosts over Levi's shoulder. "Levi...?"

The plate cracks in the sink.

"Fuck!" Levi growls deep in his chest. His hands are wet and soapy as he pushes Erwin away harshly. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Levi, you need to—"

"I swear to god, if you say 'calm down,' I will shit down your throat."

"Whoa, you're grumpy today."

"How _dare_ you. I come home from the worst day ever to a _dirty kitchen_ and I'm pretty sure that this mess wasn't Sawney's fault." The cat in question cowers under the table while the screaming match takes place.

"I was going to clean it up—"

" _Bullshit_."

Erwin's eyes flash defensively and the muscle in his jaw jumps sporadically. "You know, you're not the only one who's had a rough day. I had—"

Levi's tone turns mocking. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Would you like a foot rub and a drink? Want me to just shut up and do all your bidding—"

"Levi—"

"—Be a good little wife for you?"

"Don't—"

"You have _no right_ to boss me around and assume I'm going to do things for you. Just because your _daddy_ taught you how to be a lazy asshole—"

"Do not bring my father into this—"

"—That does not mean I am your mother or your wife, waiting on you hand and fucking foot—"

"Levi." Erwin's voice grows quiet and dangerous.

Levi doesn't stop, though, even as Erwin's hand clenches into a fist.

"Like your goddamn, servant of a mother did!"

Levi feels a searing flash of pain flare up under his left eye. He staggers back to lean against the sink.

Erwin's face unclenches as he realizes what he just did. It draws up into a pained expression of guilt and fear.

Levi swishes his tongue around his mouth to see if anything is bleeding but it's just a slap, not the punch he was expecting.

He's learned how to deal with this after years of living with his parents; a survival mechanism he can't quite shake yet. He schools his face into a tight mask of disgust. He grumbles then spits into the sink regardless of the bloodless taste, right onto the broken plate.

"Levi..." Erwin is on the verge of tears.

Levi waves his hand and retreats into the bathroom.

Erwin stays stock still, trying to process what he's done, and how much he hates himself for it. He doesn't move until Levi's already in their bedroom and all the lights have been out for a while.

_Oh my god what did I just DO_

**Author's Note:**

> requests are closed for now!! may open again someday. we'll see.


End file.
